Bowchica Wow Wow
by Yaoi Maiko
Summary: Kakashi and Genma are fighting about who is a better kisser when something happens. Warning:Yaoi, threesome, lemon!


**This fanfic is dedicated to Kitty...Cause she really wanted to read it. Anyways, sorry for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...But my gf and me own fexy.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, threesome, and fexy people.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm the best kisser!" Genma yelled at Kakashi. "No, I am." Kakashi said back calmly. "Fine, we will kiss the next peson that walks though the door." Genma said as he pointed to the club door. The door open and there stood Sasuke. "Maybe I should have said girl." Genma muttered. "Yea, well, I'm not kissing my student!" Kakashi exclaimed. "What...? You're chickening out 'cause you're not a good kisser!" Genma yelled. "No, he's my student." Kakashi said calmly. "Why...He's hot? Why do you NOT want to kiss him?" Genam asked. Kakashi exasperated. He then ran to Sasuke, pulled his mask down, and kissed him. Sasuke's body stiffened as soon as he registered it was his sensei kissing him.

"Hey! Kakashi, save some for me!" Genma yelled as he walked over to the two kissing. Kakahshi broke the kiss for air. Then Genma grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Genma broke the kiss and let go of Sasuke. "Who's the better kisser?!" Kakashi and Genma asked at the same time. "Um...Errr...I think we sould do a retake." Sasuke said as he tilted his head down to his hide his blush and smirk. "Wha?!" Kakashi yelled. "You heard him...He wants a retake!" Genma said with a smile. Kakashi let an annoyed sigh go before grabbing Sasuke and kissing him, instead of doing what he did last time, he kissed himback. Genma pulled them apart, grabbed Sasuke, and smushed they're lips together. Genma then broke the kiss for the need of air. "Now, who's the better kisser?" Kakashi asked. "Um...Well...Both." Sasuke said with a blush.

"Wha?!" Genma and Kakashi siad at the same time. "I kiss better than both of you." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Oh really...Why would that be?!" Kakashi asked annoyed. "Cause I'm an Uchina." Sasuke said proudly. "So what if you're an Uchiha...Just cause you are dosn't make you better than everyone else." Genma said, annoyed. "So you assume you're a good kisser...But what about S-E-X?" Kakashi said with a smirk. Sasuke's smirk went away and was replaced with a blush. "That's what I thought." Kakashi said with a laugh as he pulled his mask back up."Shut up!!!!!" Sasuke yelled. "Just cause I'm now turning 21 doesn't mean I'm still a virgin!!!!" Sasuke yelled then looked around the club and blushed. "Want to prove that...? Meet us at Kakashi's house tonight at 7." genma said with a smile as he dragged a mad Kakashi out of th club.

Sasuke watched the two leave and then smirked. He grabbed his list out and marked off 'get in a guy's pants.' and marked off 'Have a threesome with two guys.'

-7 o'clock-

Sasuke stood outside of Kakashi's house knocking on it. Five minutes later Genma answered. "Oh, you showed?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Yea." Sasuke said as he walked in. Genma just smiled. "Well, make yourself at home." Sasuke looked around the house. "Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Genma. "He's in the shower right now." Genma said as he walked to the couch. "Oh." Sasuke said as he sat next to Genma on the couch. Ten minutes later, Kakashi came bouncing down the stairs(Not literally bouncing) without mask and headband on, wearing a loose white T and some loose pajama pant. "Yo." Kakashi said calmly as he walked to to the couch and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke was then pulled by Genma into a kiss. Then Kakahshi pullelled him away from Genma and smushed their lips together.

"Anyways, let's get down to bussiness." Genma said as he removed his shirt. Kakashi then broke the kiss to remover his shirt.(Oh la la) Sasuke watched as the two hot guys infront of him lean to kiss eachother. He was so caught up in watching him that he didn't notice his shirt being removed, until it went over his head. He then blushed as the two broke apart and smirked at him. Genma then lifted one of his hands and brushed it down Sasuke's chest. Kakashi then grabbed on of Sasuke nipples and played with it between his thumb and pointer finger making it go errect. Sasuke couldn't help but let a moan go. Kakashi then put his mouth on the other nipple making Sasuke moan even more. "Up stairs." Genma said with half lidded eyes.

The three all ran upstairs like there was free porn up there that they could only watch once.

Once in the room Kakashi pushed Sasuke down on the bed and crawled ontop of him. Genma then walked to the bed side and crawled untill he was inches away from the two. Kakashi kissed Sasuke before crawling down to Sasuke's pants and undoing them. He removed them plus the boxers in one swift move. Kakashi then leaned over toward Genma and caught his lips in a hot kiss. He broke apart for air. Sasuke was the only one naked and he didn't like it. He moved toward Kakashi and started to undo his pants. Kakashi didn't know Sasuke had undid his pants until he felt them plus his boxer slide off of him. He was about to kiss Genma again but then something wet was put on his length he bent his back backwards and let a moan go. Kakashi then pulled Genma to sitting postition and started to undo his pants. Genma smirked as he stood up and removed his pants and boxers. Genma sat back on the bed and watched Kakashi wither in pleasure. Kakashi then leaned forward and put Genma's length in his mouth. Genma let a moan go as he felt something warm and wet on his length.

Sasuke stopped when he knew Kakashi was about to cum. Kakashi moaned around Genma's length when Sasuke stopped, causing Genma to let a moan go. Genma then pulled Kakashi up to his face and kissed him. Genma broke the kiss and turned Kakashi around so he was facing Sasuke. Kakashi then turned Sasuke around. Kakashi then sucked three of his fingers like Genma was doing. Kakashi removed his fingers once he thought they were wet enough. Genma followed. Kakashi put one finger into Sasuke tight entrance. "Ugh." Sasuke said at the intruding object. Genma then stuck one of his own fingers into Kakashi causeing Kakashi pull away, but Genma used his other hand to hold Kakashi still.

After Sasuke got use to one finger, Kakashi added a second finger. Sasuke was really getting annoyed by this, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to show them he wasn't scared. Genma then added a second finger causing Kakashi to moan in pleasure and pain. Kakashi smirked as Sasuke's head went back and he moaned. He knew he had his Sasuke's prostate. He added the third finger making sure to hit the spot over and over again. At the same time, Genma add his third finger too. When he brush pass Kakashi's prostate he smirked as Kakashi let a loud moan go.

After a few minutes of finger Sasuke, Kakashi removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. He slowly entered...Until Genma removed his fingers and thrusted into Kakashi without warning. Sasuke and Kakashi moaned in pain at the same time. As soon as Sasuke was use to him, Kakashi started a pace between the three of them. Kakshi grabbed Sasuke length and pumped it in rhythm of his thrusts. All three where moaning loudly cause of the pleasure they were receiving.

Kakashi came first, cause of sensory overload. Next was Sasuke. Then Genma. Genma pulled Kakashi down and Kakashi pulled Sasuke down. Genma had his arm over Kakashi and Kakashi had his over Sasuke as they fell asleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry if it sucks...This is my first threesome...I can do two but three...It's hard...Oh well...Reveiw, yeah?**


End file.
